1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to data transmission in a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing capacity for voice data is generally desirable in mobile communication networks. In existing networks, it is generally desirable to provide increased voice data capacity in such a manner that either no or negligible modifications to the terminals or the network are needed to support new functionality. Further, system capacity gains provided by advanced receivers, such as Single Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC), should not be compromised by the new functionality.